War of the Heroes
by Mikaa
Summary: Peace comes to Weyard, until a vast army of horrors appear and run amok, and Felix must choose between the life of his friends or the life of the world.
1. Introduction

**War of the Heroes**  
_By Mikaa_

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

_(WARNING - THIS IS IN NO WAYS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE - I AM SETTING UP THE BACKGROUND TO THIS STORY, AS WELL AS MAKING CLEAR THE ORIGINS OF THIS STORY, CLARIFIES HOW TO CONTACT ME ABOUT "PROJECT NEO," AND COVERS THE DISCLAIMER. THIS IS A LEGIT DOCCUMENT TO INCLUDE IN THIS STORY, AS IT MEANS I DO NOT HAVE TO WRITE THE DISCLAIMER EVERY TIME, AND THAT I WILL NOT HAVE TO REPEAT EVERYTHING EACH CHAPTER. DO NOT REPORT THIS, AS IT BREAKS NO RULES. THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THE CODE OF AND MAY YOUR MIND RUN WILD IN DREAMS...)_

_To all readers of my prior works, I apoligize. I have had too many events keep me from continuing prior stories, and hope to not have events prevent me from stalling this story. I appreciate the interest people have had in seeing me continue my works, and hope that this story appeases your expectations._

_Also, for those curious, this story was inspired by a project I have concieved for a video game currently titled "Project Neo," a generic title I give to a specific game design that has a general plot, story elements, game engine, concepts, and abilites. Project Neo, as of this writing, is currently under wraps in terms of the details, as I do not want any specifics released yet, but I can state that the current target system is either the Xbox 360 (mainly due to the required hard drive and sheer power) or the Nintendo DS (assuming my concept Hard Drive Cart is realistic)._

_Yes, I have kind of dragged this along a wee bit, probably annoying some and boring others. However, note that this fic is only derived from a general concept found in the early phases of Project Neo, and is in no way related to any project that Nintendo, Microsoft, or any other game developer may have, and is in no way related to my acutal Project Neo, outside of a few general ideas._

_Finally, I do **NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN, NINTENOD, MICROSOFT, AN XBOX360, OR THE RIGHTS TO THE NINTENDO DS**. The before mentioned Project Neo IS my creation, and because I wish to keep the rights, I will not list the specifics for either it or my concept of a DS Hard Drive Cart on this site. Do not contact me (even by review) to ask for details; as long as I might make this into an actual sellable product, I will not take the risk of it being released from my grasp) for details, as I will not provide them outside of what is found already or that I deem able to be revealed._

_And now, to the story._

_Because no one really cares about me._

* * *

His eyes burning with eons of fury, Isaac surveyed the vast fields of smoke, the bellowing pillars of fire visible through the few holes in the sea of floating pollutants. Though not even he could see it, he knew that below the fires towered beams of metal formed in such a way, one would almost think that they were grown. It was understandable to think this, he mused, given that many of the original builders were melted and fused to form the shell of the world, melted by some long-lost civilization.

Lore had it that the surface of the world was made to keep the planet's power sealed, to prevent the destruction of the world or some conflict. Yet, despite this, Isaac had tapped into that power, had unleashed the power of the elements and unleashed his true purpose. Before, he had been a simple being, created as yet another cog in Ardway's constantly meshing gears. Yet he had found a way to the core, he had found ancient towers of power, found a power of unimaginable power.

He had become a Guardian.

That was long ago, long before the towers produced enough fire to cover the shell over the world. But it was worth it, for within the factories that produced the fire and smoke were his minions, beings forged from the ancient quarries and soil below the world shell, infused with ancient technology, capable of slicing most metals without a care.

And soon, soon they would leave this exhausted world. True, the smoke could be removed with time and effort, but in the time it would take to remove the smoke and then recharge the ancient factory cells with the power of solar energy, they could conquer other worlds.

Turning to the portal, he smiled. Whoever hid the towering rock had obviously meant for noone to find it. Yet, the impossibly smooth stone, covered with ancient runes and scars that somehow appeared yet were not there, shone with its ancient power, a power once belonging to the World Masters, the ones who built the World Shell and buried Ardway away.

Spreading his metalic wings and scraping away the light coat of soot from the well oiled arm attached to his body, Isaac looked below the mountain, below Mount Dulif, the site of his ancestrial home, center of his once-beginning empire.

Home to the end of the world known as Weyard.

* * *

_**Mikaa, Lord of the Nova**_

_End of Chapter_


	2. Peace Comes

**War of the Heroes**  
_By Mikaa, Lord of the Nova_

**Chapter 2 - Peace Comes**

_**Note** - Read Chapter 1 before reading further; Disclaimer can be found in Chapter 1.

* * *

_

"Oh, Felix!"

"Oh Mia!"

Not for the first time that day, Felix considered the satisfaction that could be had if he slew two "friends" of his. All he did was tell Ivan that he was slightly jealous of Isaac for his impending wedding, and the little irritant had gone and blabbed. At least Isaac and Mia seemed oblivious to the tale.

"Oh, Fe-"

An unintentionally loud groan broke Felix's dread of humiliation as he turned to glance behind him. Sitting behind him were Ivan, Garet, and Jenna, the latter's elbow was lodged in Garet's gut. Felix smiled at the face Garet had on, one of pain, but also a look of knowing that he got what he deserved. Amazing how mature that moron had become since he had "left" Vale all those years ago. Even Ivan, a little annoying brat known to prank, showed a bit of maturity, though not enough to still be annoying.

And Jenna. Ah, his sister. Though it galled him that she seemed attracted to Garet (Elements knew why), it was clear to him that she was anything but the small, naive girl he was rejoined with upon his return.

Turning in his chair towards the center of the Sanctum, Felix tried to fix his attire, to little avail. His outfit was a gift from his old caretaker in Prox, and was not even close to being suitable to Vale's warmer climate. He chuckled to himself, smiling at the realization that it was not him chuckling mentally. At some point during their travels, Felix had developed a mental link Sheba, one that was both intimate yet private. He could almost hear her laughing at the thought of Ivan's face when he tried to ask her out. Then again, he probably wasn't just thinking it; he was probably hearing Sheba's thoughts.

Smiling at that thought, he stared ahead of the chairs, staring at Isaac. How alike they were as a child, how alike they were even now, both with the love of a woman, both strong, both intelligent. Both with lovers that matched them perfectly.

A hush fell over the room, and even though the music was one for the occasion, there was no denying the arua that fell in the room, an aura of beauty and perfection. There was no denying the two women walking down the asile were beautiful, both in their own ways. Mia, her long blue hair flowing beneath the veil, her pale skin almost glowing with an angelic brilliance. In front of her walked Sheba, notably older than when he first met her, her once-short blonde hair flowed behind in a ponytail, her skin as smooth as the silk garments she wore.

Sheba walked past Isaac as Mia stopped beside him, the Wind mage stepping up to the make-shift podium, beginning the words for the wedding. As she spoke, Felix could almost hear the conversation that Mia had with Sheba, about the marrage rites in Imil, of how a woman would hand off the healer to another, and act as her replacement during child birth.

Without meaning to, Felix briefly visualized himself standing next to Sheba in place of Isaac and Mia, the Great Healer uttering a few words in normal Valean tradition. Or, instead, maybe he would allow a ceramony following whatever Sheba's home land would allow.

Felix's face became quite warm when he noted Sheba's pink cheeks at the front of the room, realizing that she could hear him thinking. Despite the slight embarassment to either of them, he had to admit, it was comforting to know that he could confide in Sheba without worrying about anything.

Maybe, just maybe, things would finally go without a hitch.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 2_**


	3. World War, Part I

**War of the Heroes By Mikaa**

_Chapter 3 - World War_

_**Note** - This is the last notice - read Chapter 1 before reading any further chapters_.

* * *

Swearing at fortune, Mia barely was able to dodge the latest blast from their foe. Sliding alongst the dirt path, she looked to her friends to check on their status. Jenna, her form-fitting uniform brilliant with the fires of Mars, was in the middle of summoning fire to blast at the dark form beyond them. Ivan, smallest of all yet the most wise, summoned lightning of a simmilar hue as his royal violet clothes. Isaac's golden threads were the most impressive, only fitting as he was the leader of the group. His normally cool composure was beginning to grow thin as Alex continued to dish out attack after attack.

Rising herself, Mia shot a glare at the dark robes of their foe. Claiming the power of the Aura was a violent offense in Eyward, one that was punishable to the same extent as if someone had unleashed the apocalypse.

Worst of all, perhapse, was that Alex was warding off any and all attacks with but a mere wave of the hand. What power could one wield and yet not flinch at the four most powerful warriors in Eyward? Inconcievable!

Just before Jenna and Ivan's combined summons fused upon impact of their target, reality itself seemed to flux, and Mia doubted her imagination when she saw Alex twist and warp in ways that no living being could survive. First thinking that the incidious adept was trying a new spell of an unknown type, she screamed in horror when Alex's form was replaced with hordes of bizzare creatures, creatures not of Drayew, their normal enemy, but from where else could these creatures come?

Slapping the communicator on her wrist, Mia summoned herself and her three allies back to their base in Harminia, hopeful that an answer could be found soon.

Just as the spell took hold, she was almost certain she saw a silver _Isaac_ walk out of the mists...

* * *

**_End of Chapter 3_**


	4. Heroes are Chosen

**War of the Heroes**  
**_By Mikaa, Lord of the Nova_** _

* * *

Chapter 4 - Heroes are Chosen

* * *

- _

_Author's Note - See Chapter 1 for disclaimer._

_Also, please heed the following **WARNING**: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS HINTS OF SEXUALITY, HINTS OF YAOI-REFERENCE, SLIGHT FELIX BASHING, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF PHYSICAL BEINGS, AND VARIOUS OTHER PROFANE AND UNHOLY REFERENCES THAT ARE WELL WITHIN A RATING OF T FOR TEEN. IF ANY, I REPEAT, **ANY** OF THIS OFFENDS, GO FIND SOMETHING BETTER TO DO, AS I DON'T WANT YOU TO TAKE OFFENSE AFTER HAVING READ THIS **WARNING**._

_Enjoy the show.

* * *

_

They should be here now.

How hard it was to fathom this nether-region of existance, never had such a problem arisen in the existance of existance. Yet even with the power to make and unmake whole micro-existances, Aeon could only ponder how he could see himself yet not see himself, how he saw darkness, yet saw nothing at all. Despite this psycological irritant, he could still see with his minds eye his being, or what was left of it after that damned war. His upper body, muscles taught and features smoother than a wee child's were a strike difference to the overgrown mesh of plants that formed his lower waist and legs. After that damned Althon blasted him, he had been forced to use a part of his then-new world of Weyard to rebuild himself, and found it insane later that he need not have bothered.

Irony was, with his short blonde hair, bare chest, moss, vines, roots, and various vegetation for a lower body, he looked for all intents and purposes more normal than his former friends.

Friends, indeed.

Friends who decided to appear now, a brief breath of time for all of them, but a period of time that lasted nearly days for the worlds they created. How was it that they would choose the Avatars before the worlds destroyed each other if they could not get together in a reasonable time frame?

First to "visualize" in the nonexistance beyond Aeon's form was that of Aaros, his form looking nothing like his ancient self, but still as twisted as ever. The skull was still human bone, but what once was flesh was replaced with alloys, plastics, and artificial electric pathways to connect to a still-organic brain, augmented with numerous nanological implants and bees, storing knowlege along a snake-like spine crusted with crystals and steel plates. Along various parts of the spine were "ribs" that housed power generators and organic fluids to provide a power source for his only pure organ in his body - his left eye. Yes, even his once cold black heart was nothing more, except as a small glimmer of data in the spine. Aaros, creator of Ardway, floated (yet did not acutally float) before him.

Next was Axole, her form one of sheer beauty. Assuming, of course, you liked beings that prefered physical pleasures over anything else. Like both Aeon himself and Aaros, Axole was changed after the forming of the four worlds, and the formation of Eyward had changed her, but in more "normal" means than her colleagues. Her hair was a gleaming rainbow of colors, flowing in a tight braid down her figure, clad in nothing more than the smooth flesh that she somehow regenerated with whatever power the Creator had bequested upon her. Yet, despite her openness with her feelings (and a few things that she did to irritate Aeon, he mused), she was one of the most caniving, backstabing, underhanded traitors one could ever find in a plane of existance. How she of all evil creatures, even Aaros, could survive Earth, was a mystery that Aeon did not want to know.

Of course, the final arrival was the most evil of all, and did little to hide it, going so far as to shroud herself in a form most appropreate of her title of Existance Killer. The bitch that slew Aeon's lower half, that started a chain of events that would lead to the demise of the Terran plane, and the destruction of the Creator, Althon. Her face was that of a small child, big blue eyes gleeming with innocence, blonde hair glowing with a heavenly light. Her chest and torso, assuming one could call them such, were a twisted mesh of flesh and spectral energy, like a glowing ghost caught in a meat grinder. The same substance made up her arms, yet her lower hips and legs streached to the end of existance, seeming to end, yet not ending. The creator of Darway had arrived, and all knew that each were here.

It was begun.

Though his words did not actually carry from his vocal cords on waves of sound and air, Aeon's message was clear, though how exaclty, only the Creator could have known. "I believe we all know what has happened; one of our creatons has found a Gateway. We must now-"

Before he could continue, a monstrous grinding of steel on daimonds broke his planned speech, and Aeon (and the others) glared at Aaros, watching as a slim, boney-appearing metal stick slowly pointed forward, a whip-like chain for a finger pointing at Aeon.

"I told you fleshy bastards that my world would find the Gateway first! Fools, never doubt the power of artificial life!"

"_Psh_," hissed Althon, her eyes almost able to show evil. "My world would have found it if not for that damned ward that you put on it the last time someone found a Gate! Useless hulk of metal! Still, nice to know that you found it without a hitch. I mean, how many civilizations went before your realm even _NOTICED_ the damned thing?"

Axole released a soft, pleasent chuckle, "I find it appealing that the metal men have found the ways into my world. After all, one needs source material for those _hentai_ writers."

Aeon, wishing that the Creator had not warded their powers from use against each other, waited for the babbling to come to an end, then just gave up. He was tired of this damn game. Every cycle, some fool would find the gate, and they would find an Avatar to fight for them, being as they could not bring their powers to bear against each other. And as with every cycle since the first, his three "friends" fought and griped to the point that he wished that he could destory them and damn their worlds, thereby ending his existance along with theirs and let him be at peace.

Well, screw existane, or whatever made for it these eons. Releasing his fury in a bolt of pure hate, he unleased his wrath in the form of a living energy blast, only to have it come back at him, flames of radiant energy scorched his being, only to be healed and burned again.

The others took notice, noting the sudden change; never since the second cycle had there been a deviation from their routine. So second nature was it to babble on, Aaron's crystal bee memory beams seemed to stop their tasks, as taken aback as their creator.

As the fires dissipated, Aeon shot a glare through his scared flesh, holding a glare at each of them as his skin healed, muscle by muscle. "Now, then. We need to choose an Avitar for our worlds so that we may prevent one plane from absorbing another, thereby ending existance."

A soft chuckle from Axole almost made him unleash his firey wrath again. "You would not do that; you love those cute little munchkins too much to damn them to nothing. Why, you yourself even visit that world from time to time! You _love_ it!"

Althon snorted, "Love it my wishbone. Damn fruit just wants to seed his soldiers so he can defeat us and still keep this tortuous plane alive!"

Axole released a laugh, much to Althon's disgust. "My my, Aeon, how alike you and I! You mingle with the fairer sex of your world too?"

Aaron waved his finger around, the motions looking like a pathetic strand of beads waving in the wind. "I have to wonder, Althon, what is wrong with meddling personally in a world? I love to tweak a few artificial nanotrites, Axole likes to have those orgies, _so what_ if Aeon likes to play tentacle plant with a few men?"

Infuriated at Aaron's apparently successful efforts to goad him into picking a weak Avatar, Aeon spoke, "I choose Alex."

"_ALEX_? _HA ha ha_!" Althon's laughter, much as a child when having consumed far too much sugar, was insane. "You don't even keep tabs on your own damn plane! Do you not know that he is dead, and has been since those trolls of primitive flesh managed to extinguish that time bomb you tried to pull on us? Don't think we did not notice your attempts to end your own plane."

Aeon frowned, ignoring the now constant banter from his comrades. He was so sure he felt Alex in his realm, how was it that they said he was dead? Irrelivant. Be that as it may that Alex was not dead, he would gladly choose his second choice than have to put up with these bastards another moment. "Then, Felix, damnit, Felix!"

"Oh, the yaoi one? I always found angsty teens to be so sexy!"

"Damnit Axole, cut out the wacky fantasies of yours!" Aaron had suprised Aeon by speaking up, not to mention the others. "Next you will tell us how you plan to try to bed my Avatar, Isaac!"

"Now that you mention it..." She quickly waved her hands in a "just kidding" manner, hoping to salvage herself. It was a moot attempt. "Well, I choose Mia. Althor?"

"AlthoN, slut. AlthoN. I choose... Hm, so many to choose from, so little time... Aw, screw it. Since the guys choose guys, I guess we might as well make it equal and let me have a lady as well."

"Now that's not a bad-"

"Finish that statement, Axole, and know my wrath."

"You can't hurt me, though you are welcome to try."

"No, you'd enjoy it. I say Jenna."

Aeon rolled his eyes. It took this long to get to choosing who they would grant supreme power to? Sweet Creator, what did he do to deserve this? Even destroying the Earth could not have earned him this hell! "I suggest we leave and make our ways to... preparing." He tried to ignore the winks that both Axole and Aaon gave him, and refused to look at Althon. "May our worlds win, and may we survive to...see each other again.

As Aaron faded in a flash of electric spark and Axole winked out of existance, Aeon was far from suprised to see Althon still nearby. "Trust me, Aeon, we don't like this any more than you do."

"It was your fault to begin with, trickster."

"Maybe. Or maybe it was your love that killed the earth. I don't care what it was, but let's get one thing strait - I hate this life as much as you hate yours, maybe even moreso. So don't think you are the only poor soul here? Now good luck, yaoi fanboy."

For lack of a better target, Aeon once again unleashed his fury into nothingness, wishing the Creator had simply let him die instead of this life...

* * *

**_End of Chapter 4_**


	5. Return of Alex

**War of the Heroes**  
**_By Mikaa, Lord of the Nova__

* * *

_ **

_Chapter 5 - Return of Alex_

* * *

_Author's Note - Read chapter 1 for da disclaimer, reread chappy four for WARNING, and let's just get on with it, ya? Not time, no time!

* * *

Walking along the hills of late seemed to sooth Felix, moreso than it once did with Sheba by his side. True, their minds were almost impossibly melded together, yet with her by his side, it gave him a boost in confidence; he could take on the world and never falter with her with him. Why did that give him clills, though?_

He shook the thought, pressing it down into the private areas of his mind before Sheba had a chance to pick up on it. No need to make her worry over his dreams, especially of some kind of incident that ended with her in his arms, lifeless.

_Damn, man, get that out of your head!_

Blinking, Felix shot a glance at Sheba, only to see a puzzled Sheba staring right back at him. _(Did you say that?)_

_(No, I thought you did.)_

Quickly, impulses that had saved him countless times before sent his hands to his belt, only to remember all-too late that his sword was back under his bead. _(Sheba?)_

She shook her head, though it was clear that she was trying her best to sense whatever it was that sent the stray thought; never had anyone, even Ivan, breached their mental bond.

So why was he so worked up?_ What about Alex?_

"**_WHAT_**?" Sheba's voice was almost as alarming as the look in her eyes, one of puzzlement and pure horror. Felix was just as alarmed, but for different reasons. Alex, a bond? What kind of sick joke was this? "No, I don't have a clue what that was about!"

"Felix..." Sheba's voice trailed off, more than a slight ammount of distrust in her tone, not to mention the thoughts that he was picking up-

But those were not Sheba's thoughts. No, they were foreign, thoughts of a mind he did not know, yet somehow he knew them, knew the feelings, the sent of her hair, the taste of her skin, the warmth of her lo-

"FELIX!"

Ignoring Sheba's horrified outcry, Felix grabbed the nearest rock he could find, applying enough psynergy to it to alter its form to that of a blade. A blade that, though a bit dull, was not unlike that which he himself used on Alex when she-

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Whoever you are, GET OUT!"

"You don't remember me? Then I guess I am not in Kansas anymore, eh?"

Following the voice, Felix stared up to a small ridge above, mouth hanging open as he saw the figure kneeling above it, the long hair flowing in the wind, eyes pleading for recognition, and-

Sweet Elements, Alex was a woman.

Before Sheba could bring her eyes up to see what Felix had spotted, the female Alex dropped down, landing just close enough to be between both Felix and Sheba, her arms a bit too tight around Felix's waist.

Sheba, for her part, did not seem to recognize Alex, assuming, Felix mused, that this was the same creature. "Get off of him, _bitch_!"

"Why should I? Should not your hands be all over that Hama-da-whore?"

Face redder than Jenna's hair, Sheba instinctavely lashed out with her psynergy, oblivious to the fact that she was torching both Alex and Felix. But what little energy wrapped around Felix was suddenly being absorbed by something else. Staring at Alex, he was shocked to see that his, er, her face was as shocked as his own.

Following the bolts, Felix noted the damndest thing before him: it was a man, one looking unusually like himself, though the hair was of a different shade; bare chest of flesh met at the waist with a bizzare mesh of plants and vines, along with a variety of green that Felix had never seen before.

"Well, now that figures," spoke the being before them, and Felix was barely aware of Alex backing off of him. "No wonder I thought you're counterpart was alive; just how in the four hells did _YOU_ get here, Alex?"

* * *

**_End Chapter 5_**


End file.
